


A Burden Shared is a Burden Halved

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banned Together Bingo, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Just two people forgiving each other for things they couldn't control, Late Night Conversations, Loss, Nightmares, Prompt: Pantless Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: “You’re not the only one who suffered that loss.” Scrooge replied, coming to stand at her side. “They are wonderful boys. And I regret that I never mended bridges with Donald enough to meet them before he literally dropped them on my doorstep.”“I don’t know how I am ever supposed to make it up to them.” Della whispered, confessing one of the fears that had been plaguing the back of her mind since she came back.
Relationships: Della Duck & Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Kudos: 31





	A Burden Shared is a Burden Halved

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader,
> 
> So this fic was literally written in an hour, so I have no idea how coherent it will feel for you guys, but overall, I like the finished product. This was not beta-read, so if there are any grammatical errors or typos, they are entirely mine.
> 
> Also, for the prompt, I kind of cheated considering that the Ducks don't wear pants in general? But I did mention that Della is in a nightdress, which technically means she is not wearing pants, and as a animal, that qualifies her as a "pantless animal".
> 
> I hope you like the story, and if you do, please let me know through comments or kudos. Note that comments can be one word, keyboard smashes or your favorite line as well, I will be happy with anything!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I am just borrowing them temporarily. 
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Della gasped awake, throwing off the heavy blanket away to let the cool night air ground her. She could still see the glimpses of her nightmare, memories of her crash on the moon, flashing behind her eyelids. She swung her legs over her bed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes as she leaned on her elbows.

It had been months since she had returned home, but these nightmares still persisted. It was a miracle if she was able to get a full night’s sleep two days in a row. Della let out an exhale before sitting up straight, swallowing when she saw the moon, full and bright, through her window. Clenching her fists, she repeated the mantra she had internalized since her return.

“ _You are on Earth, Della. You have seen your boys. You’ve seen Uncle Scrooge. You’ve seen Donald. You are_ ** _ **here**_**.”

Knowing she wouldn’t get back to sleep so soon, Della got up, a shiver running up her legs at the cool floor. She slipped on her slippers and a sweater over her nightdress. She left her room silently, walking without thinking until she came to a stop in front of her children’s room. Of course.

Carefully, she cracked open the door. Inside, she spied all three triplets sound asleep, Huey’s soft snores interrupted by Dewey’s mumbling, and Louie rolling in his bunk. A weight was lifted from her chest, making it easier to breath. She didn’t know how long she stood there, but she was pulled from the doorway when she heard a sound from downstairs. Closing the door, she followed the noise.

There was a small light on in the kitchen, so Della pushed open the door, only to barely reign in the yelp when her uncle appeared on the other side suddenly.

She clutched at her chest. “Jeez, Uncle Scrooge, make some noise. You scared me.”

“Hmm.” Scrooge said, eyeing her critically. “Takes more than a jumpscare to scare you Della.”

Della glared at the older duck, but Scrooge just turned his back and went further into the kitchen, leaving the doorway free for Della to follow. With nothing better to do, Della trailed behind her uncle, taking the cup of tea that was handed to her before they made their way up to his office.

Della wanted to ask what they were doing, but sometimes the best way to get Uncle Scrooge to talk was to let him do so at his own pace.

Della drank the tea, the chamomile settling her stomach nicely. She leaned back in her chair, letting her head thump back as she looked at the ceiling with heavy eyes.

“Nightmares?” Scrooge asked suddenly, making Della blink as her brain processed the question slowly. Della took another sip before nodding, setting the cup on Scrooge’s desk.

“It’s the same thing each time.” she said, “I’m always in the rocket, I’ve just lost contact with you, and I am about to crash on the moon.”

The light of the single desk lamp was not enough to fully illuminate either of their faces, but Della thought she spied a clenched jaw.

“I feel like it would be prudent to look into therapy. It could help with reducing the nightmares.” Scrooge offered.

Della snorted. “Where do you suspect I will find a therapist who has dealt with clients who got stranded on the moon before?”

Scrooge clucked his tongue. “You know that while your circumstance was entirely unique, there are plenty who are used to dealing with people with post-traumatic stress.”

“Yeah? You ever been?” Della bit. She knew her uncle was only trying to help, but the thought of a stranger looking at her with pity made her skin crawl.

“Della, I am only trying to ease your transition back. I know it is a lot.” Scrooge pleaded.

For some reason, that only made her angrier. “I don’t need your pity Uncle Scrooge. Or your help.”

“No, you never needed my help. Always thought you knew best didn’t you?” Scrooge replied curtly, making Della freeze in her seat.

“I never blamed you Uncle Scrooge.” she said suddenly. It felt important. She had never said it before.

Now it was Scrooge’s turn to freeze, before sinking into his chair like his strings had been cut. “You should. I did. I was so angry. At you for taking the rocket. At Donald for not stopping you. At my scientists not being able to find you. But more than anyone, I was furious with myself. I had lost you. I had all this money, and none of it made a difference because even if I had spent every last cent, it would not have brought you back. I still couldn’t accept that you were gone though.”

Della hunched into herself. She was so grateful to have finally found her way back, but everywhere she looked, she saw the evidence of her selfish choices staring back at her. In the way her kids clung to her, and were always scared to say goodbye. In the glassy smiles Donald sent her, still half in disbelief that he wasn’t seeing a ghost. In these wrinkles on her uncle that she had put there.

A touch to her hair made her jump, she hadn’t even noticed her uncle getting up. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at the depth of sadness in his eyes, and her hands came up to clutch at his robe. He held her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and cried. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, eyes closed as his own tears silently poured down his face.

Della’s sobs finally quietened down, her arms loosening as she leaned back, one hand wiping the remaining tears from her face. “I’m sorry Uncle Scrooge, I’m so, so sorry.”

Scrooge just pulled her back in. “Oh my dearest lass, I know. I am so sorry too. I should have kept looking.”

Della shook her head against his chest. “No, you were right, the chances of you finding me would have been low.”

“Still-”

“It’s done Uncle Scrooge. What’s happened has happened. I am here now. I’m back.”

Scrooge gave her a watery smile. “Yes you are, my intrepid explorer. You found your way back home, all on your own.”

“Well- I did steal the ship of the Moon people-”

“Pish posh.” Scrooge said, waving his hand dismissively. Della let out a huff.

As she glanced around the room, she saw a photo of her boys with her uncle, and felt her breath catch in her throat. Sluggishly, she dislodged herself from Scrooge’s arms and moved towards the photo, ghosting her fingers over the faces of her children.

“I lost so much time because of my foolishness.”

“You’re not the only one who suffered that loss.” Scrooge replied, coming to stand at her side. “They are wonderful boys. And I regret that I never mended bridges with Donald enough to meet them before he literally dropped them on my doorstep.”

“I don’t know how I am ever supposed to make it up to them.” Della whispered, confessing one of the fears that had been plaguing the back of her mind since she came back.

“I am afraid that is one answer I will never have. But what I can offer you is advice.” Scrooge said. “Be with them moving forward, don’t miss any more moments. You know how precious this time is now, make sure to make the most of it.”

Della nodded, finally tearing her eyes away to look at her uncle. He had never looked older to her.

“Thank you Uncle Scrooge.” For searching for me. For not giving up. For believing in her. For looking after her boys. For showing them the world. For taking them on the adventures she couldn’t. For too many things that she couldn’t find the words for.

And yet, Scrooge had a warm smile on his face, having heard everything she hadn't said. “Believe me, Della, this is entirely my honor.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come chat, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com!


End file.
